


Mother's Milk

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Crack Fanfic, Daddy Kink, Kink Shaming, Lactation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Milk, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, NSFW, Pregnancy, crack fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a baby, who Ciel later rivals for attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunger Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian plans to nurse his baby. His young master, however, has other plans for the evening.

Late one morning, Sebastian sat down in the parlor of the Phantomhive residence to breastfeed his newborn baby. Claude watched in awe as his lover slowly unbuttoned his jacket to reveal his newly softened physique, as well as pair of developed breasts. Soon, their baby latched on and began to suckle vigorously on his tender chest. He sighed in relief as the baby drank it’s fill. 

 

“She’s a hungry one. Isn’t she?” Claude cooed, watching carefully over the baby. 

 

“M-hmm... I suppose it’s normal, given the fact that she’s still so young.” Sebastian agreed. “She needs to drink it or else she’ll never get stronger.”

 

It had been a rough nine months but, he finally did it. After many weeks of constant pain and excruciating labor, Sebastian and Claude brought a child into the world. Claude and Sebastian loved each other more than anything and were both excited to finally become the parents of a beautiful baby girl. Now, the three of them rested in the comfort of their own home without a care in the world. That is, until Master Ciel stormed into the room in a fit of rage. 

 

“SEBASTIAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY BREAKFAST PREPARED HALF AN HOUR AGO!” He ordered. 

 

“Master Ciel, I assure you that I will have it ready soon. In the mean time, could you not raise your voice?” Sebastian murmured in a harsh tone, trying not to startle the baby. “As you can see, I have more important matters to attend to at this moment.”

 

Ciel took a step closer and could not believe his eyes. Before him sat his butler, cradling a small child in his arms. Breastfeeding it, nonetheless. Ciel was appalled by the sight of it. 

 

“I cannot believe you, Sebastian! You are not allowed to disobey me over such petty things. Just because you became mpreg to fulfill some weeaboo’s twisted sexual fantasy, does not excuse this!” He retorted. 

 

Claude gave Ciel a judgmental look. Even if he is his husband’s master, Ciel should know better than to speak to a demon like that. Much less, two of them. 

 

“And you think that your behavior isn’t appropriate? That is no way to speak when you are around a small child.” Claude said. 

 

Ciel began to pout. He had been through many things with Sebastian but, never anything as odd as this. Everyone was acting so strange. It was almost as if they were in a weird fan fiction. A poorly written one, at that. 

 

“I don’t care who’s in my bloody company! We had a deal. He’s my butler and he is to tend to my needs only.” 

 

“Ciel, please-”

 

“I want to something to eat and I want something now! That’s an order, Sebastian!” 

 

Sebastian stood up from his comfortable position and handed his child to Claude for him to hold. Claude nodded, taking the baby into his arms and into a warm embrace. He then picked up Ciel and carried him to the nearest sofa. There, he cradled his young master in his lap and removed his other breast from beneath his shirt for him to indulge in. 

 

Intrigued by the decadence that is man boob milk, Ciel happily obliged to sample Sebastian’s lactation. He closed his eyes and smiled in delight as the warm fluid ran down his throat. It tasted just like the kind his mother used to make. Delicious. 

 

You see, Master Ciel..." He whispered. "I make one hell of a milkshake."

 

“It really does bring all the boys to the yard...” Ciel slurped.


	2. A Window of Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension continues to flare between Ciel and his new niece. It is up to Claude to put a stop to this bad behavior of his.

“I guess you and I aren’t cut out to be parents after all...” Claude sighed, rocking the baby back and forth in arms as he hummed a lullaby under his breath. “We’re both too busy serving our masters. We’ll never have enough time to give this precious baby girl the love and attention she deserves.”

“Then, what are we going to do..? You know I can’t take her. I have my hands full with Ciel.” Sebastian agreed, aggravating his young master. “Besides, I can’t have two children gnawing away at my breasts. He already has all his teeth and is biting the shit out of them both. What will happen when she starts teething, as well?” 

He tried to push him away but, Ciel’s jaws only clamped down harder. Sebastian winced in pain.

Claude gave Sebastian a doubtful look but, that was until he saw the expression on his husband’s face. Tears were now streaming down Sebastian’s cheeks. Not from the thought of their poor child but, from the fact that blood was beginning to drain from the new formed wound. The baby heard her mother’s(?) cries and responded appropriately, by crying alongside him.

 

“Claude, you have to do something. He’s sucking me dry.” He pleaded. “Our baby will starve if we don’t act now.”

 

Ciel was now debating about the thought of competing for attention. He despised that baby. Being replaced by it was far from his to-do list. If he had to take drastic measures to remain the center of Sebastian’s affection, so be it.

 

“You’re right. I guess there’s only one thing left to do.” Claude said solemnly, desperately trying to calm it. He then marched over to the nearest window and opened it, allowing a swift breeze to roll in. 

 

“Excellent idea, dear. Some fresh air in here wouldn’t...WAIT-- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Sebastian exclaimed whilst jumping up from the couch, flinging Ciel into the air and onto the hard wooden flooring. 

 

“I’m doing what’s best for our child.” Claude paid no attention to his lover’s panicked response as he walked out onto the balcony. He was merely doing as he was told. With a firm grip on the child, he looked down at the patio three stories below him. Then, with out a second thought, he delivered a swift kick to the baby and it went flying over the ivory railing. “She’s The Undertaker’s problem now.”

 

Sebastian went practically galloping over to Claude’s side but, it was to late. Below them, was the silhouette of their poor baby... Caught by a mysterious baseball mitt from out behind the Carolina Jasmine bushes.

 

“Oi! I got it!” said a voice from down below. -It was none other than death, himsel! The Undertaker had caught her just in time.

 

“This little one will make a delicious soup-- I mean, good apprentice for me.”


End file.
